


Pangako

by punYEETa



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punYEETa/pseuds/punYEETa
Summary: Kinuwento ni Basilio kay Juli ang nangyari sa kanilang bayan.(Post-Noli, Pre-ElFili)
Relationships: Basilio & Juli (Noli Me Tangere & Related Works)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pangako

**Author's Note:**

> Pasenya po kung may ibang mga bahagi na hindi tugma sa teksto, matagal-tagal na po nang huli kong nabasa ang Noli.
> 
> Nagmamahal (sana ol minamahal),  
> Ans

"Laro tayo! Tagu-taguan!"

Nanaman? Paborito niya talaga ang larong ito.

"Sige, pero ikaw naman ang taya ngayon!"

Palagi nalang kasi ako ang ginagawa niyang taya. Ang hilig niya kasing tumago, magaling din tumakas kapag naririnig niyang papalapit na ako.

"Sige na nga... Tagu-taguan, maliwanag ang buwan..."

Ang saya niya yata ngayon. Hindi ko kasi siya masasabihan ng, "Huli ka!" Iritang-irita siya roon.

"Isa... Dalawa..."

Ah, taguan. Saan ba pwede tumago? Sa likod ng kama? Sa ilalim ng higaan? Sa kabilang bahay? Teka, bawal yun.

Nasa kuwarto ako ngayon ni itay, nang may nakita akong makinang sa kaniyang mesa. Nilapitan ko ito at nakita kong bakal na pahaba ito. Mukhang ginagamit ito ni itay pang-ipit ng mga papel. May pumasok sa isip ko nang may nakita ako sa gilid na medyo iba ang itsura. Kumuha ako ng isa at nagpatuloy na ako sa paghahanap ng pwedeng mataguan.

"Kuya Basilio? Asan ka kuya?"

Nasa ilalim ako ng kama ni itay. Hindi mo ako rito mahahanap, hindi mo pa kasi ito ginamit na taguan.

"Kuya! Saan ka tumatago, kuya?"

Pinaglaruan ko ang nakuha kong bakal nang naalala ko ang kuwento ni ina tungkol sa isang bagay na ibibigay lang dapat para sa taong pinakamahalaga sayo. Inayos ko yung bakal na parang bilog.

"Kuya!"

Nakasilip siya galing sa ibabaw ng higaan, may ngiting napakalaki, kagaya ng ngiti ni--

"Huli ka! Hehehe..."

Oo alam ko, pero...

"Sa ating dalawa, ikaw kaya ang huli rito."

"Kuya naman!"

Oh ayan, galit nanaman siya sakin.

Lumabas kami ng bahay at umupo sa may hagdanan. Walang imik na nakakatitig lang kami sa langit nang maalala ko ang mga pangyayari ng nakaraang taon.

"Juli, halika rito."

"Hala, ano nanaman ito kuya?"

"Ikukuwento ko na sayo yung pinakagusto mong marinig na kuwento tungkol sa bayan na pinanggalingan ko.

"Nang nakaraang taon ay maraming nangyari sa bayan namin. May nagpatayo ng paaralan, nagkaroon ng barilan, may mga napagbintangan, at may namatay sa lawa roon.

"May kapatid ako. Napakabait at napakagalang niyang bata. Pinakainosenteng mga mata at pinakamaliwanag na ngiti. Madalas siyang magalala para kay ina, mapagalaga rin, kaya hindi ko maintidihan kung bakit..."

"...Kuya?"

"Napagbintangan kaming dalawa na nagnakaw daw ng ilang piso. Malamang ay hindi kami yung nagnakaw, kaya nang hiningian nila kami ng pera ay wala kaming mabigay. Dahil dun, kinulong kaming dalawa sa may kampana ng simbahan. Sinubukan namin tumakas pero ako lang ang nakaalis ng ligtas.

"Hindi, hindi ko alam kung saan na siya napadpad, pero sana naman ay may nag-alaga sa kanya kagaya ng pag-alaga sa akin ni itay.

"Tapos si ina, Juli si ina! Wala na siya! Hayun, nabaliw na at-- at..."

"...Juli, ipangako mo sa akin na hindi ka mawawala. Hindi ko alam kung ano nalang mangyayari sakin kung dumating man ang oras na mawala ka. Hindi ko alam kung anong papasok sa isip ko kung may mangyari man sayo, sa inyo ni itay.

"Natatakot ako, Juli. Natatakot akong mabaliw gaya ni ina, na lahat ay nawala na sa kanya."

"Kuya..."

"Juli... Nagmamakaawa ako, wag mo akong iwan..."

Yakap yakap ko na siya ngayon.

"Di kita iiwan kuya, wag ka magalala."

"Pangako?"

Pinakita ko sa kanya ang singsing na ginawa ko kanina at isinuot sa kanya.

"Pangako, kuya."

**Author's Note:**

> Naku hindi ko na alam kung in-character ba sina Basilio. Matagal na talaga nang huli kong nabasa ang ElNoli (huhu :'<).
> 
> May mga mali rin yata ako sa punctuation at pagkaspell ng ibang salita (huhu :'<). Patawad po at ito ang aking unang beses magsulat :'>


End file.
